Fiore High
by minichimchim33
Summary: What happens when the new girl automaticly hates everyone? Chaos. Especially for Natsu Dragneel. What are her secrets? And where will they lead her? Rated T. (I love Lucy, Lissana, and Juvia, don't get me wrong, but they're not in this story, sorry:(. Plus I don't own Fairy Tail!) NOT BEING CONTINUED REDONE SORRY :'(
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmare**

* * *

_"Father where are you going?"_

_**No awnser.**_

_"Father?"_

**_Still nothing._**

_"Mother, where are you and Father going?"_

**_No one will speak._**

_"Are you taking a trip?"_

**_What I really wanted to ask was, are you leaving me?_**

**_ But no words could escape my mouth after that._**

**_I'm scared now._**

**_ Where are they going?_**

**_Are they going on a buissness trip?_**

**_ Will they tell me, "I love you," or, "See you soon," when they leave._**

**_Will they leave me alone in this great big house?_**

**_ I'm crying now._**

_"Mother, Father, please! Speak to me!"_

**_Silence._**

******_They are finished packing now._**

**_They are heading for the main hall._**

**_ They reach for the door._**

**_I have to try one more time._**

_"Please Mommy, Daddy! Don't leave me alone!"_

**_They're gone._**

**_Now...I'm all alone._**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day of a New Life

**Chapter 2**

**The First Day of a New Life**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"Uuuuugghhh,"

I slam my hand on my alarm clock. When I look up, I see that it's 6:30 A.M. I slowly get put of bed and immidiatly head to the the bathroom. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and hair, then go back into my bedroom to get dressed for school. After putting on a light tan sweater, short brown plaid skirt, and thigh high black socks, I grab my bag and head downstairs. I'm too tired to eat breakfest so i just skip it and put on my shoes to start walking to school.

It's about a five minute walk to school from my apartment. As I walk, people stare at me, not because I have something on my face, or on my clothes. It's becasue of my hair. I have bleach blond bangs and underside, and the rest is very dark brown. Yes, it is completly natural. And yes, I completly hate it. But, I'm used to all the stares and wispers, so it doesn't really bother me much anymore. So, as I finally get to the Fiore High School, I am immidiatly greeted with stares and wispers. As I said before it doesn't really bother me that much so I just ignore it and walk to the staff office. After I get my schedule, as soon as I leave the staff office, I am Practicly run over.

"Hey! Whatch it!" I say angerly.

"Ahh, sorry!" As I look up at the idiotic boy who almost knocked me over, I see his oldly coloured salmon hair. I was about to yell at him some more when,

"Get back here flame-brain! I'm gonna kill you!" As I look down the hall at the source of the voice, when I see another boy with black hair, a strang mark on his chest, and only underwear on running at the boy standing in front of me. I then realized that this "flame-brain", as naked one put it, had a dress shirt, cacky pants, and a tie slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry, gotta run. See ya later!" Before I could get another word out, he had run in the oppisite direction, soon followed by the naked boy. _This is turning out to be a great start to my day, _I thought. I was already annoyed and I hadn't even gotten to my first class yet. So, I just shruged the insident off an headed to room 2-B. When I entered, I saw that everyone was in little groups talking, but then they all stopped and stared at me. I took this as a sign to just go and sit down, so I went all the way in the back and sat at the seat closest to the window. About three minutes pasted by and the teacher finally arrived. Everyone sat down, and I noticed that two seats were empty. And they were both next to me. One in front, and one beside me. Oh, and did I mention that my teacher was a cat? A blue one to be exact. Oh, and he flew in. With wings. Ya I don't know why, but I really wasn't too suprised.

"I believe we have a new student, please come up..uhh.. Chloe Lepre." _That's my cue. _I stood up and walked up to the side of the podium thaat was closest to the door.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Chloe Lep-" was all I could get out before I was cut off by the sudden opening of the door.

"O-hi-o, minna!" As I turned to see who it was, I was very disappointed when I saw that it was that idiot who almost knocked my down and the not-so-naked-anymore boy who was chasing him.

"Natsu, Gray! You interuped Chloe you idiots!" Sensei did not sound very happy with "Natsu and Gray."

"Sorry sensei-Happy, but this idiot over here stole my clothes!" The black-haired one said.

"Ya, well, you deserved it ice princess!" The salmon-haired one retorted. _Ice Princess? Why'd he call him that?_

"Boys! Get to your seats. NOW!" Happy-sensei was not open for negotiations, so the boys went to their respective seats. _Shit, the idiot who almost run me over sits right beside me! And the naked one sits in front of me too! Uuuugghhh._

"Now, please resume your introduction Chloe."

"Hai. Hello, my name is Chloe Lepre, and I don't really want to be here so." I said that as rudely as possible just to get my point accross. And it worked. Everyone just stared at me in disbelief as they couldn't beleive I had just said that out loud.

"Um, well, OK then, please take your seat beside Natsu." As I walked back to my seat, the stares followed me and some wispers could be heard, like, "I bet she thinks she's better than all of us," "Who does she think she is?" and, "If she doesn't want to be here, then we don't want her here." I really didn't care, because all I wanted to do was get the hell out of here. I bet you're wondering, "Well then why don't you just leave?" Well, I have something I want to do.

So even though I don't really want to be in this hell hole, doesn't mean I'm just going to leave. I have a goal that I will meet. As the class progressed on, I felt like I was being whatched. And I was. Gray, I assume, kept on looking at me through the corner of his eye, and Natsu just plain out stared at me the entire class period. He looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle that he didn't have allt he peices to. It was stupid. The teacher didn't even seem to care! The rest of the morning seemed the same, Natsu and Gray staring at her all the time. But when the lunch period came around, something happened to me that had never happened before, they, _talked_, to _ME. _

"So your name's Chloe right?"

"Where are you from?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Do you want to be best friends?"

Usually know one ever talked to me after I introduced myself. So when they bombarded me with all of these questions I was, well, I don't really know. I felt weird, there was this warm, fuzzy, gross feeling came out of nowhere and was just, weird. I didn't really know what to do with myself, so I just kind of sat there, awestruck.

"Hey, you have really pretty blue eyes," That's when I realized that Natsu's face was an inch away from mine.

"What's your deal man? Why don't you just leave me alone?" I snapped, jumping away from his face.

"Hey," Gray suddenly said.

"Ya wanna have lunch with us?"

"No thanks, I would rather eat by myself." As I stood up, I said a quick goodbye, and headed to my locker to get my bento box. After I grabbed my lunch, I went to the back of the school, in hopes that there was some sort of garden where I could just sit and eat by myself. Luckily, there was one and noone was in sight. I sighed as I sat down and said,

"Finally, away from those two idiots," But, after about three minutes, my luck did a backflip.

"There you are!" Natsu suddenly popped up out of nowhere, and sat down beside me with his own bento.

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"Why'd you comeand find me?" I retorted. It was a stupid question.

"Touche" We sat in silence after that. He was eating his lunch and I was eating mine. It was almost as if he wasn't even there, until,

"So, If you don't want to be here, then why don't you just leave?" _Danm it, I knew it was coming._

"Because I have something I want to do."

"What's that?" _He sure is tenacious isn't he? It's annoying._

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Right after that the bell rang, and I was the most grateful person in the world for that.

* * *

**A/N: Hey minna! I know I don't alot of discription about what Chloe looks like, but that will come later! Promise! Thanks for the veiws, follows, and even favorites! I honestly didn't think I would get any of those things... like EVER. But it happened and it makes me super happy! See you next chapter!**

**-Swthart33**


	3. Chapter 3 I Hate Everyone!

**Chapter 3**

**I Hate Everyone!**

* * *

So the rest of my went pretty smoothly after lunch. Except for the fact that Gray continued to practicly stare at me for the remainder of the day. Natsu respectivly stopped, therefore making me assume that Gray was a bigger idiot than Natsu was. But, I really didn't care, considering I would never talk to either of them ever again. Yup, I'm planing on staying a loner, I have been ever since then... But that's another story for another time. It's just seemed to make me the cold, heartless, mean person I am today. It's even seemed to make my eyes thinner out of rage (They look like Erza's just blue, and not like the Strauss blue,like blue-gray on the outer part of the iris, and more yellow more twoards the pupil). But let's not talk about that right now.

At the end of the day, as I was heading down to my locker after packing my things, when something else strange happened. A tall girl with scarlet red hair came up to me and said,

"Your Miss Chloe Lepre I pressume?"

"Yes, can I help you?" I was trying to sound polite, because I got the sense that I really didn't want to get on this girl's bad side.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet, and I am the student council president. Please follow me."

"OK?" I followed her up two flights of stairs, down a very long hallway, and into the last room on the right, which I assumed was the student council office. Once we were inside, the door suddenly slammed close behind me. I did a little jump, as it frightened me alittle. When I turned around, I saw that we weren't the only one's in the room. There was a very short, old man that was standing on top of one of the tables.

"Miss Lepre, this is Headmaster Makarov," Erza said as she gestured to the man on the table.

"Hello, my child! Welcome to Fiore High School. It is a pleasure to meet you." Headmaster Makarov said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Ya, ya, even though I was a self loathing little bitch, I still knew my manners.

"So child, I heard from a little birdie, that when you gave your introduction, you said that you didn't want to be here. Is that correct?" He sounded so innocent. It annoyed me.

"Yes, and before you ask why I don't want to be here, let me put it strait. I don't want to be here because I don't even really want to be alive right now. And I'm not gonna tell you why. And I can't just leave because I have a goal to meet, and people to prove wrong. So there." I didn't mean to sound rude, but it was instict. I always sound rude these days.

"I see. Well, I wasn't going to ask you either of those things, but it's good to know. What I was going to ask you was, why did you announce it in front of the whole class?" _He really doesn't get it, does he._

"So I could be alone. I don't really want to have any friends, I never did and I never will." _That was a lie._

"Oh, I see," _He knows that I lied._

"That is all child, you may go home to your loving parents." _He knows doesn't he, that bastard._

"Goodbye." I was a bit suprised after he didn't as why I had lied, but I was to angry to think about that now. _He knows, that bastard knows. __That's why he said it. _

As I was walking home after that, I couldn't help but scream out in anger,

"THAT BASTARD! HE KNEW AND HE JUST COULDN'T KEEP HIS DANM MOUTH SHUT! EVERYONE IN THAT SCHOOL IS STUPID! EVERYONE IS STUPID! I HATE EVERYONE!"

"Chloe?" I turned around and there stood Natsu with his mouth hanging open, as if I had just stabbed a unicorn with a narwal tooth.

"What!?" I was so angry.

_I don't have time for this. _

"What happened?" He didn't even seem fazed that I had just yelled at him.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" _Go away._

"No! Something happened with someone and I want to know what!" _This is stupid._

"WELL I'M NOT TELLING YOU SO JUST GO AWAY!" I turned back around, and started to walk again when I felt a hand grab my wrist. He turned me around, and that's when I realized, _I'm...crying?_ I slowly touch my face, and that tears that kept flowing were on my fingers. I hadn't cryed since... since then.

"Chloe..." Natsu seemed to have done a back flip in personality, and seemed gentle as he pulled me into a hug. I cryed into the shoulder of a boy I barely knew, that I really didn't like all that much. But he held me until I stopped and slowly pulled away.

"Are you ok now?" _He's worried._

"Ya I'm fine." _He shouldn't be worried._

"Here let me wallk you home." _He can't._

"No I'll be fine, goodbye." I quickly turn around, and before he can say another word, I run in the direction of my house. Once I get inside, I close the doorand slowly slid down the wall to the floor.

"Worst first day ever."

_I've had worse firsts. _

* * *

**A/N: Hey minna! Sorry the last chapter had so many typos, but it was really late at night and I really didn't want to proof read. I'm planing on posting possibly two chapters a day, or one chapter a day. I'm kinda in between right now so expect either one soon! Love you minna!**

**-Swthart33**


	4. Chapter 4 Reaccuring Nightmare

**Chapter 4**

**Reaccuring Nightmare**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Danm it." Time to start the second day of stupid school. They reason I'm in a worse mood than usual, is because I'm getting sick of this reaccring nightmare that I've been having for the couple of months. At first, I was quite shaken up by it. But, as it kept happening, I slowly became used to it, but now it's just annoying. _Just like everything else in my life. _This nightmare is about, you guessed it, my parents leaving me.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I was ten years old at the time, and had just gotten back from my summer vacation with my parents. We were unpacking when suddenly, my parents got into a big argument._

_"Lilliana! Just listen to me for once! It's for her own good!" Was Father talking about me?_

_"No Richard! I can't just leave her!" Mother sounded very sad, was she...crying? I had never seen her cry before. I'd only seen her smile._

_"We have to! We can't keep living like this! Someday we will get caught, and if we don't leave her now, then she will too! It's for her own safety that we don't tell her and just leave!" Get caught? Are they in trouble?_

_"Richard...*sigh*...you're right. Let's go I geuss." And with that I ran into the room._

_"Father, are you going somewhere?"_

_He, didn't awnser me._

_"Father?"_

_I was so confused._

_"Mother, are you and father going on a trip again?"_

_She didn't awnser me either._

_They are leaving now. I scream out something but I can't hear myself talk. My voice was drowned out by my own sobbing. They aren't looking at me and are heading for the door again._

_"Mommy, Daddy, please!" I...think that's what I said._

_But I was too late._

_They were already gone._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

But why I was really annoyed was why I started crying on Natsu's shoulder all of a sudden. I mean, I'm pretty much over it now, so I just don't understand it. Maybe because someone already knew about my parents without me having to tell them? Annoying. Oh well. As I looked at my clock, I realized that it was already 7:00.

"Oh shit!" I screamed and hurried into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short minna! But maybe you'll get lucky and I'll post another one later. I'm king of having trouble thinking of how the second day of school should go so maybe I'll just brain storm today. After I do my homework of course *sweatdrops*. Anyways see you later minna!**

**-Swthart33**


	5. Chapter 5 It Has Begun

**Chapter 5**

**It Has Begun**

* * *

After my little excipade this morning, I suprisingly arrived at school on time. Although I did run the whole way there. Anyways, as soon as I got into class, everyone just stared at me. _Nothing new, _I thought easperatly. I noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet, and thanked god that I was such a fast runner. I went to my seat at the back of the room and was greeted by noone. _Perfect! Natsu isn't here yet so he can't bug me before class starts! Yes!_ I really disliked him. I mean, I guess you could say that I lost all of my trust for people after my parents left, which is actually quite true, but even though I didn't trust him that much, I can't say that I completely hate him. Of course I can't admitt that out loud, but I least I know it in my head. So when he came busting through the door with that stupid stripper, I was not a very happy camper. He took one look around the room before yelling,

"Hey, Chloe! I want to ask you something!" I mentally facepalmed myself as I thought,_ well there goes my luck. _He soon started walking over to our desks with Gray in tow, as I said,

"Well I don't wanna be asked anything right now."

"But it's really important!" He sounded like he was about to cry. Not that I cared.

"Fine, what is it?" I was very impatient this morning and didn't want to fight anyone at the moment.

"Do you wanna have lunch with me, Gray, and some of our other friends?" He sounded so innocent.

"Really, that's what was so important? Well, no."

"But Chloe! I want to introduce you to some of our friends! I want you to have more friends because you look really lonely!" _Uggghhh he's really getting on my nerves now._

"If I say yes, then will you stop bugging me?" I was in a really bad mood and didn't really want to go on with this little disagreement any longer.

"Yes!" He sounded really happy, but I knew something that he didn't.

"OK then." _I hope he doesn't know._

"Yes! Alright, Chloe's eating lunch with us Gray!" _Haha! Victory! He doesn't know! _But Gray just looked at me, and smirked. _But he does._

"That's great Natsu!" Gray sounded just as excited as Natsu was, but he knew the truth. I never agreed to anything. When I asked if he would stop bugging me if I said I would eat lunch with him, he said yes, and all I said was,"ok then." I never actually agreed to have lunch with them. I smirked as if I had just won a great battle, but in truth, I only made Natsu look like a bigger idiot than he already was. I then questioned why Gray hadn't ratted me out. Maybe he didn't really care all that much. Oh well, I was just glad Natsu hadn't said anything about yesterday. _Maybe he knew that I didn't want anyone to know. _That was a logical awnser. I mean, I kinda figured that Natsu wasn't as much of an idiot as he always seemed. He just got himself stuck into alot of insedents where he looked like one.

My thoughts were interrupted as the teacher step-I mean flew into class. I still had no idea why I wasn't bothered by a flying, talking, blue cat. But I just shrugged it off as I did with everything else.

After the morning classes were held, I told Natsu that I would meet him in the cafeteria after I had grabbed my lunch. He tried to go with me, but Gray _(totally knew what I was doing) _pulled him out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria before he could get another word out. So I went down to my locker, got my bento box, and decided to eat in the classroom this time, because if I didn't come to the cafeteria, Natsu would surely look in the garden next.

As lunch went on, I noticed something strange. The classroom was comepletely empty. I knew a lot of kids usually ate up here _(my classroom was on the second floor)_, so I was starting to wonder what was up. I also noticed there was no sound coming from the hallways either. It was dead quiet. I slowly got up and walked to the door of the classroom. I opened the door cautiously and that's when everything went black. I wasn't knocked out or anything, the lights just went off. I noticed that I started to shake. N-not that I w-was afraid of the d-dark or anything. I was just suprised is all. I slowly reached my arm out and found the door.

Then, I heard them.

All the monsters and demons in my head clashing.

My parents,

my old friends,

the people who bullied me.

They were all spelling out one word.

_**Fear.**_

I was so scared, I collapsed to the floor. I was over come by everything that had ever happened to me. I felt it all come back in _**fear**_. I had to get out. It took all of my strength to stand up. I slowly walked along the wall, in the direction I assumed was the stairs. With the wall as my guide, I finally made it. Then, the lights came back on. I was so relieved that I slid to the floor.

But then I saw them. The were all standing above me, laughing.

And then I realized that they did that.

They put me in the dark.

Where the _**DEMONS**_could get me.

My fear was replaced by anger as I saw each and everyone one of my dreaded classmates point at me and laugh. I stood up and pushed my way through the crowd. _I can't take much more of this. _I desceded the stairs not giving a fudge about the bento box I left in the classroom. _I have to get out. _When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, someone was waiting for me. Someone I didn't expect.

"Chloe?" I didn't say a word to him.

_He was there the whole time. _

For some reason I didn't want to believe it.

_He could have stopped it but he didn't._

I ran. I wanted to get as far away from this dreaded building as possible.

"Chloe, wait!"

_Why did I not want to believe it? _

_It's not like actually knew or cared about him that much._

"Chloe stop! What happened?"

_Wow, he actually sounds like he cares._

"Chloe awnser me!"

_But I knew better._

"Hey!"

"WHAT?"

As I turned to face him, I didn't know what to expect.

But certainly not this.

He didn't do that.

He'd be an idiot if he did.

...Yet...

He did.

He hugged me...again...only this time...I didn't know why.

"Natsu? Why are you hugging me?"

"Because your hurting."

"How do you know."

"Becasue I know you."

"No you don't. We've known each other for two days."

"...I know enough that I can see that you've obviously been hurt, scared, lonely, and angry in the past. And I know that your still hurting. That's why you don't trust anyone. Or like anyone that much for that matter...especially me."

He said that last part like he was genuinely sad about it.

"..."

I didn't know what to say.

He slowly pulled away from me, and with a serious face, he said,

"And I also know that I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

_Why...why is he doing this._

_I barely even know him._

"Now let's get back to class, the bell is going to ring soon."

He put back on his usual toothy grin.

_But...I think he actually cares._

_For once, somebody actually cares about me._

And for the first time in what felt like forever,

I smiled.

* * *

_*Somewhere in a deep, dark froest*_

"So cute... She actually managed to make a 'friend'."

"So, the profecy is true then?"

"Yes...It is..."

"I told you to never doubt me! For I am NEVER wrong!"

"So Chloe..."

_*Whatches Chloe sit in class through a crystal ball*_

"...It has finally begun."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooo spoooookkkyyyyy! Who could this mysterious council be? And what does Chloe have to do with this "profecy"? Anyways, I know that there has been alot of Chloe x Natsu, but I promise more ships will come later. Maybe even *SOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* or maybe *MORE SPOILER MORE SPOILERS*. And thank you for all the feedback I've been receiving! Even though it's not a lot, it still makes me feel all happy happy joy joy inside! (It's a song, don't judge me) Thank you and love you all!**

**-Swthart33**


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the Gang

**Chapter 6**

**Meet the Gang!**

* * *

It's been about a week since I started school here at Fiore High. Oh, and I geuss I never properly never introduced myself at the beginning, so I should probably do that.

Hi! I'm Chloe Lepre, and I am the new-ish student at Fiore High! I still haven't meet alot of people, but I don't really want to! Ya know why? Because I HATE EVERYONE. Yay! I'm 5'7" and I have blue eyes and dark brown and bleach blond hair! My parents left me when I was ten! Isn't that just peachy! (note sarcasm throughout entire intro. besides the I hate everyone portion).

Natsu still hasn't stopped pestering me about stittin with him at lunch, so everytime I turn him down. And Gray still hasn't stopped starring at me throughout the day, but I really couldn't give two shits. Oh, and apparently that "little prank" my classmates played on me, was the first and last time that they have bullied me...For now.

So, finally fed up with Natsu's whining and complaining, I decided to actually eat lunch with him this time. He absolutely insisted that he come with me to go get my lunch so nothing happened to me. I really didn't give a crap anymore, so I just let him do what he wanted. After we got my lunch, we headed down to the cafeteria so he could introduce me to all of his little buddies. I didn't know this at the time, but they would be the most popular kids in school, even though they were only second years (and one firsy year).

When we finally got to the cafeteria, as soon as walked in, everyone stopped and stared at me like I hadn't been there for a week already. Not that I cared, it was just annoying.

"Over there Chloe!" Natsu pointed at the table with the most occupants at it. _Oh great, he actually has friends...alot of them too._ We walked over to the table and Natsu introduced me.

"Hey guys! This is Chloe! She's new here so be nice! Actually...Chloe, you be nice." _Then I better not talk at all._

"Hello!" They all said.

"Hey," I sounded very bored, which I was. I took a seat beside Natsu, and across from this chick with blue hair.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! It's nice to meet you!" Said the blue-haired one.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox!" Levy said as she pointed to the man beside her. He had many peircings and long black hair. All he replied with, was an annoyed sounding grunt.

"Hello! I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira!" said a girl with long white hair. She had the sweetest smile I had ever seen. And it made me sick.

Everyone around the table finished their introductions, and we started to eat. Their names were; Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, Gray (whom I already knew), Loke, Wendy (who was a firstyear but had the same lunch as us), and Erza. They all tried to talk to me, but I wasn't really up for talking, so I stayed quiet the time. But one question caught my attention.

"So Chloe, what's your relationship with Natsu?" It was Mira who asked, and had on a devilishly sweet smile on.

"Well, he bugs me all day with stupid and unreasonable questions. And I tell him it's annoying and he stops, or I just couldn't give two craps that day, and just let him be a pest until Gray shuts him up. Oh, and before you ask, Gray just stares at me all during class, not to mention all day. And I just ingnore it cause I don't really care. Does that awnser your question?" Mira just stared at me for a moment, before everyone started laughing.

"GRAY STARES AT YOU ALL DAY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I didn't really get what was so funny, but I could see that Gray's face was bright red.

"Chloe, you forgot to tell them about that one time that yo-" Before Natsu could say anymore, I slamed my hand over his mouth. I knew exactly what he was about to say.

"Natsu, I don't want anyone to know about that, it was embarasing!" I whisper yelled at him. Suddenly, everyone stopped laughing.

"What was that Natsu?" Mira asked in a sweet tone.

"It was nothing!" Me and him awnsered in unison.

"Oh I think it was..."

"NO IT WASN'T!" We HAD to stop talking like that...NOW!

"Are you sure about that Chlo-chan?" Chlo-chan? Where'd Levy get that from?

"Yes, I'm sure." Finally, Natsu stopped talking at the same time as me.

"Hmmm...OK then." Neither of them seemed convinced.

*Sigh* "Anyways, I'm finished with my lunch, so I'm gonna go." I said as I started to stand up.

"Chloe, wait! I'll go with you!" Natsu said.

"No Natsu I'll be fine. Finish your lunch." It wasn't up for negotiations,so I packed my stuff, and left. I really hated how he followed me around so much these days. Oh but wait...I hated everything.

As the day went on, I passed some of the people I met at lunch in the hallways. They all tried to talk to me, but I just ignored them and walked away.

When the end of the school day came, I opened my locker, and a note fell out of it. Two notes actually. And they were both shaped like hearts. _Oh no, not this again._ I picked them up and opened the blue one first. It had a whole confession written on it. Some of the sentences that stuck out to me were, _Chloe, you may not know me, but I absolutely love you! _and, _I will always love you, forever, till the end of time! _And it was signed by _Your Knight in Shining Armour._ It was rediculous. Then I opened the other one. Unlike the first one, it didn't have a bunch of fluffy stuff in it. It was more...down to earth. It said stuff like, _Look, you may not like me, becaus eit sems like you hate everyone, but I think if I got to know yoe better, then I would see the true beauty that shines. I may not know a lot about you, but I know enought to see that you are beautiful._This one was just...wow. I didn't know how to react to it. At the bottom of the note, it was signed, _Your Secret Admirer._ I swear I could feel a blush coming on my cheeks. I looked around to try and find who put it in my locker. But no one was around. So, I threw the blue one away, and put the red one in my bag.

I walked home alone. I had managed to walk out of the school without Natsu finding me first, which I was truely greatful for. When I got there, I grabbed something to eat and did my homework. Then, I decided that I should probably take a nap before I had dinner, becaus eI had suddenly started to feel very tired. I walked up to my room, changed into at plain gray T-shirt, my favorite plaid blue sweatpants, and pulled my hair into a ponytail, before crashing down on my bed and immidiatly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided that my upload schedual for this story is going to be once a day. Because now that I'm not horribly sick (which I still kinda am) I can't upload as much as I used to because of school. I mean, I'm still in middle school, but I ahve alot of makeup work form missing all last week. So expect a slight decline in the amount of chapters your used to recieving in one day. I think that's it guys so, see ya later! Love you all!**

**-Swthart33**


	7. Chapter 7 Who Could It Be?

**Chapter 7**

**Who Could It Be?**

* * *

The next day was a blur. All I could think about was the love letter I recieved the day before. I thought it was a stupid prank from my classmates, but I recieved another one this morning. It said, _Good morning, beautiful. I bet your shining as bright as the sun just like always. I'll see you in class. Signed, Your Secret Admirer._ EEEKKK! This is getting so exiting! I wonder who it could be? The only guy I'm kinda close to is Natsu. But last week, me and Gray talked alot during lunch and in between classes. He told me about how his mother, Ur, died when he was very young. But he also said that he had his friends to keep him company, so he never really felt lonely. I wish I had friends like that at that time...But that's in the past.

He also told me about this guild called Fairy Tail. He said that it was a magic guild, for wizards! Not that I believed any of it. Though, he did show me his guild mark. It was that strange mark on his chest that I say on my first day. And he told me that he was an ice wizard, but he couldn't do magic at school since it was forbidden. He also told me that Natsu was a fire dragon slayer, and also in this "Fairy Tail". I was just like,

"Well that explains alot."

But anyways, the only other guys that I really know are Elfman and Gajeel. Gajeel and Levy were obviously dating, and I think that Elfman and Evergreen have things for eachother, but don't say anything about it. And Loke (I don't know him well), although he's a total player and into fluffly stuff (He could have possibly written the blue one), he didn't seem like the type to write someone a love letter. So my only two options are Natsu, and Gray. It couldn't be Natsu, he was to thickheaded, and idiotic, though he does seem really sweet and kind an- _WHAT AM I SAYING?! THIS IS NATSU YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, NATSU! HE'S TOO IDIOTIC! And plus, I've noticed that alot of girls are after him, so he has plenty of other choices besides me. _So, really, my only option, was Gray. It had to be him. He is sweet, and nice, and polite, and...just...almost...PERFECT. I mean, he even held the door open for me in class one time! I mean, sure he does kind of stare at me during class alot, but it's kinda- _CHLOE, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE! Oh, no...am I going...SOFT!? No, I'm just recognising when someone is being nice._ But, I couldn't be in a relationship if I wanted to...I just...couldn't. _*Sigh*... there go my dreams...WAIT, WHAT DREAMS?!_

* * *

_*Somewhere in a Cave*_

"Oooooooooo, does our little miss Chloe have a cruuuusssshhhh?" A mysterious voice echoed throughout that cave.

"I believe so Diana. But, I think she knows the rules. Even if she doesn't know it herself." A man's voice was heard next...soft, but violent.

"Shut up you fools! We haven't time for this nonsense! We need her to realize her true power!"

"You're right as always, Franco. But just HOW are we going to do it?"

"Just. Like. This." The mysterious man waved his hand over the crystal ball, and an image of Chloe in class appeared.

He waved his hand over the ball once more, and a loud 'thump' could be heard.

"What did you do?"

"Just wait, and see."

* * *

_*Back in Class with Chloe*_

I was in the middle of math class when I heard it. The rest of the class head it too. A loud 'thump' could be heard throughout the classroom. Then, the door, slowly, slid, open. If you looked, you wouldn't see a single fragment of being. Then suddenly,

"Hey-o minna! Sorry I'm late!" It was just that idiot Natsu. He scared the living crap out of everyone! Was he stupid? Oh ya, he is.

"Oh, hi Natshu. You can sit down now." Happy-sensei said with a fish stuffed in his mouth.

"Hai!" The idiot slowly made his way to the desk beside me, and plopped down. I didn't care why he was late, and I knew the reason was probably utterly stupid anyway, so I didn't ask. Though he did attempt to speak to me several times during the remainder of the day, I just ignored him, and returned back to my thoughts of Gray, and how he might have written the mysterious yet sweet letters in my locker. I kept on thinking about how I shouldn't care about it too, but the harder I tried, the more I wanted to know. I felt like I ha- _STOOOPPPP! JUST STOP RIGHT THERE! I DO NOT, AND I REPEAT **NOT**, HAVE A CRUSH ON GRAY. FREAKING. FULLBUSTER. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! Though he is sorta sweet an- I TOLD YOU TO STOP! But...Uuuuuugggghhhh I don't knooooowwww!_

* * *

_*Time skip to the end of the school day*_

As I was packing up to go home, I still couldn't stop thinking about the love letters I recieved. The one from this morning was just as sweet as the one from yesterday. It would make any girls' heart melt. But I wasn't just any girl. I refused to believe that I had a crush on him, because I was the useless, self-loathing, worthless, and stupid Chloe Lepre, and I could not stand for this blasphamy! I also refused to believe that I had even recieved real love letters in the first place! Even though I had been thinking about them all day, in the back of my mind, I was still doubting that it wasn't a stupid prank from my classmates. And Natsu wasn't helping my situation either! He was just standing there, trying to get my attention, like the flaming idiot he was.

So, finally fed up with his stupidity, I kind of, snapped,

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT THAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO BUG ME NONE STOP ALL F***ING DAY?!"

"Woah, geez you don't have to yell," He seemed slightly offended at my sudden outburst, but I didn't care.

"Anyways, there's...something important that I need to tell you."

"Well spit it out!"

"Uuuuhhh...you know a guy named Sting Eucliffe?"

"No, why should I?" I had no idea where this was going, nore did I care.

"Well, he's one of the most popular guys in school, after ME of course...but...uuhh...how should I say this?" _Well he's obviously very flustered. Weird._

"Uuummm...well...he kinda has this thing for you, and he noticed that we're together alot, so he asked me to ask you something."

"And that something is?" I was utterly confused at this point.

"He wanted me to ask you out for him."

...

_WHAT!?_

_WHY WOULD SOMEONE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ASK ME OUT?! LET ALONE ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR GUYS AT SCHOOL?! AND WHY WOULD HE ASK NATSU TO ASK ME? IS HE IN KINDERGARDEN OR SOMETHING?!  
_

"He said that if you accept, then he would meet you at the movies at 8:00 on Friday. But if not...then...well...you get it." I stayed silent for a few minutes after that, with shock written all over my face as I tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Uuuuhhh d-d...well...ummm...n-no?" It sounded more like a question then an awnser, but Natsu looked utterly relieved...

_WAIT_

_RELIEVED?_

_DID HE WANT ME TO AWNSER NO? _

_BUT WHYYY?_

_Uuuuuuggggghhh I'm so confuuuusssseeeedddd!_

"Whoo...thank god...I mean, ohh that's cool, I'll just go and tell him." And with that, he ran out of the room, with his face burning bright red.

...

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

* * *

_*Back in the Cave*_

"What did you do? Make the boy appear out of thin air?"

"No...I did something else...he just happened to be walking in at the same time."

"Then what did you do?" An ominous voice asked.

"You'll see in due time...yes...in due time indeed." An evil, devilish laughter filled the cave, soon followed with the laughter of a female, and then another male...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update minna! But I've been really sick for the past couple weeks, and I totally forgot about it until like 7:00, so I started it yesterday, and finished it today. And if you're wondering, Sting is not going to be a big character in this story. But I just decided to add him in there, cause, why not? And I'm having some trouble figuring out how Chloe's TRUE POWA is released. I've already decided what it's going to be, but some suggestions on how she unlocks it would be helpful. Thanks, and see you soon minna!**

**-Swthart33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Mommy?_

_Daddy?_

_Where are you?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Are you out there somewhere?_

_Alive?_

_or_

_..._

_Dead?_

_I heard screaming,_

_It started as something faint, barely adible._

_But then grew louder_

_and louder_

_and_

_..._

_stop_

_..._

_It stopped_

_..._

_That's when I saw them_

_..._

_Their faces were mangled,_

_and stuck, as if they were in the middle of screaming_

_..._

_They looked like the famous painting,_

_but their faces were decorated with purple and green stains,_

_as if _

_..._

_They had been strangled_

_and had been decaying at the same time_

_..._

_Their eyes were black_

_..._

_they were completly souless_

_..._

_just black pits of nothingness_

_..._

_They started to scream_

_..._

_a man and a woman,_

_screaming for their child_

_..._

_I couldn't make out what they were saying,_

_but_

_..._

_I knew_

* * *

I woke up screaming. I sat straight up in my bed, slowly recalling the events of my dream.

_Screaming_

_A man_

_A woman_

_Purple_

_Mangled_

_Decaying_

_Suffering_

_More screaming_

_..._

_Then _

_Nothing_

This was so much different from the other dream. This one was just... scary...REALLY scary...I didn't even know what to do with myself.

* * *

I didn't go to school that day. I didn't go for what seemed like weeks.

I was afraid to fall asleep.

I couldn't think.

I could barely function.

I barely ate or slept.

I just...

Sat there.

* * *

_*Natsu's P.O.V*_

Chloe hasn't been here for weeks.

I'm starting to get worried...Well I already was worried but Gray kept convincing me that she was just sick or something...But for weeks?

I couldn't take it anymore. I missed her and I needed to know where she was. I mean, you don't know how much I missed her. It was like I couldn't live without her in my life. Even though she didn't seem like she liked me all that much, I just...felt like I had to be with her. It was weird.

So, after school, I followed her scent to her house. She always smelt like plums and cherries. I loved it. Sometimes it was like I couldn't get enough. I don't know why, I just...couldn't.

I arrived at a small two story house. It was pretty plain and ordinary on the outside.

I knocked on the door. There was no awnser, so a couple minutes later, I knocked again.

There was still nothing, so I started to get even more worried.

"Chloe, it's me, Natsu! Are you there?" I asked while knocking on the door.

_Shit._

There was still no awnser, so I tried the door knob.

It was unlocked so I walked inside.

And it seemed like a tornado swept through the entire house. Dirty clothes, dirty dishes, and even furniture was strune all over the place.

Then I heard soft sobs, which sounded like they were coming from upstairs. I ran up them to find a hallway with three rooms. I checked the first two, which were what seemed to be a guest room, and a bathroom. Then, when I went into the third room. And I saw something horrible.

I saw Chloe.

She was sitting on her bed in a room that was painted a dark ice blue. She was sobbing into her arms. She had on a black tanktop and blue and plaid sweetpants with deep pockets.

And it looked like she had been crying for days.

I immidiatly ran up to her and enveloped her into my arms. I gently kissed the top of her head, and slowly rocked her back and forth in my lap. I held her like that for what seemed like hours. And then I finally asked her what had been burning a hole in my brain for weeks,

"What happened?" She didn't awnser. She just kept crying into my chest. I heard her try to stutter a few words, but I couldn't make them out, even with my super hearing. Then, her sobs slowly stopped, and she looked up at me, and said,

"I had a bad dream." _A bad dream? It had to be more than that._

"It was about my parents. They abandoned me when I was younger, and I had, had a reacurring nightmare about it. But this one was different." _Her parents, left her? I knew that feeling._

"And now, I can't think, let alone funtion in any way. I've barely ate or slept for weeks."

"Chloe..." I slowly said.

"What was in the dream?" I know I probably shouldn't ask, but that's the only way I could help her.

"I-I...It w-was about...I-it had my p-parents i-in it a-and..." She covered her mouth and started sobbing again. I just held her until she stopped, and then she started speaking again.

"And t-their f-faces were p-purple and m-mangled, and stuck l-like they were s-screaming...T-they w-were...d-d-dead!" She started sobbing again, harder than before. All I wanted to do was kiss her, and tell her that everything was going to be OK. So...

I did.

She was startled at first, but then she kissed me back.

And a few minutes later, when we parted, I said,

"Everything will be OK. I promise."

She kissed me again, and I kissed her back.

We kissed again, and again, and again, until we were tired.

Then, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: ...OK...I know what your going to say... I know I haven't updated for a while, but I can exlain! ...actually...no, I can't *sweatdrops*. But, I will tell you that I am really sorry, it's just that I started going to school again from being really really sick! And um... ya. Oh! And Chloe and Natsu kissed! EEEEKKK! I almost started crying while writing this chapter like, no joke. It was just soooo emotional! But don't worry. I have plans in the future for their relationship. Yes, yes, many plans indeed. Haha, haha, HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh I'm so evil! Ha! Oh well anyways, see you later minna!**

**-Swthart33**


	9. Chapter 9 Holy Shit!

**Chapter 9**

**Holy Shit!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt this immense warmth in front of me. I slowly realized, that there were two arms draped around my waist. When I opened my eyes, I saw someone's BARE CHEST. _OMG...WHAT THE HELL?! _Then, I slowly looked up to see the mysterious man's face. I sighed in relief, as I saw that it was just Natsu. Then, I slowly started to recall last night's events.

And I almost screamed.

_Me and Natsu... KISSED?! LIKE, TEN TIMES TOO! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Oh, wait...we kissed...hhmmm...wait...was HE the one who wrote the love letters?! _

I could feel the blood rush to my face, as I started to smile. _Me and Natsu, huh? Never saw that one comin'._

So I decided to go back to sleep, when my alarm went off. _Oh ya, I haven't been to school for like, a month. I should probably do that._ But, as I tried to get out of Natsu's grasp without waking him, it only got tighter.

"Mmmmm...Five more minutes," Natsu whined. And, still holding me in a death grip, he rolled over to his stomach, and layed on top of me. I was mentally screaming, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. Then I decided to wrap my arms around his neck, and play with his hair until he got up.

Ten minutes later, Natsu was up and getting ready, while I was taking a shower.

"Chloeeee hurry uuuuppp, you're too slooowww..." Natsu whined.

"Don't rush me!" I yelled back at him.

Ten minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom in my uniform. I had already brushed my hair and teeth, and was heading down to the kitchen to prepare our bento boxes.

"Hey Natsu! What do you like in your lunch?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Whatever you like! I don't care!"

"OK!" After I prepared our lunches, Natsu was ready to go.

"Who's toothbrush did you use?" I asked. He replied nonchalantly,

"Your's."

"Well that's sanitary," I said sarcastically.

"Well, it's the same as kissing." and when he said that, he lightly kissed me on the lips. Deciding it wasn't enough, I deepened the kiss even further. He gladly kissed me back, and few minutes later, we both parted for air.

"We should probably go to school now," I said breathlessly.

"Are we going to tell the others?" He inquired, still holding me close.

"I think we should wait until the right time, it may be too sudden."

"OK, then let's go," We let go of eachother, and I immidiatly missed his warmth.

We walked to school together, hand in hand, and when we got to the front gate, our hands seperated. We walked to the lockers normally, still walking close as if we were still holding hands. After stopping at both of our lockers, we headed up to class. We still had about thirty minutes until school officially started, so we just talked to eachother until we were interupted.

"HOLY SHIT! Chloe! You're back!" I heard a fimiliar voice, and turned towards the door to the classroom. Gray was standing there, a suprised and happy look on his face. I slightly smiled, and waved,

"Hey," He walked swiftly towards be and enveloped me into a big hug, which I accepted. Natsu on the other hand, did not like that Gray was touching, let alone hugging me. So, after about thirty seconds, I detached from the hug.

"What happened, were you sick?"

"Uuuummm...you could say that." I really didn't wnt to tell him the real reason why I wasn't there, for some reason, I was content knowing that it was me and Natsu's little secret.

As we chatted, Natsu seemed...a little off. It was like he didn't want Gray talking to me the way he was. I understood his feelings of wanting me all to himself, but Gray was just a friend. But I just brushed it off as the normal Natsu attitude.

When the teacher came flying in, He said,

"Good news everyone! We have a new student coming in today!" _A new student? They must be out in the hall._

"Come on in!" The door opened, and a boy walked in. He was tall, had black and electric blue spikey hair, and bright green eyes. He also wore a chidish grin similar to Natsu's. He introduced himself in a cheerful, yet slightly deep, voice,

"Hey everyone! I'm Soki Temeru! It's nice to meet all of you!" I could here wispers like, _He's cute!, Where is he from I wonder?_ I rolled my eyes at the stupid chatter, and turned my head to look out the window. I suddenly felt that I was being whatched, and turned my head around, I saw that Soki was looking right at me.

"OK Soki! You can sit beside Gray!" And that's when I saw the empty seat right beside Gray, that I never even noticed before.

After he had taken his seat, I was called to the staff office to pick up my makeup work.

"Um, sensei-Happy, can Natsu come with me? 'Cause I have a feeling that I'm gonna need the extra help." I said as I stood up.

"Sure! Just don't go off and start kissing eachother." I felt my face heat up at the comment.

"We w-would never do t-that!" _Curse my stutter!_

"Sure, sure, off you go!" Sensei-Happy said with the flick of his hand. I sighed as Natsu and I exited the class.

As we walked to the staff office, Natsu said,

"I didn't like how Gray was touching and talking to you."

"I know, but you have to realize that he's a friend, and he's gonna talk to me."

"Well ya, but still, he was touching your waist...you know, when he was hugging you... and _I'M_ the only one who should get to do that!" He emphized I'm just to get to the point. I just sighed and said sarcastically,

"Oh, so when I hug Levy, you're gonna go batshit-crazy?" He laughed, and then said,

"No, just when the boys touch you."

"Well, I think I get it, just don't break someone's arms for giving me a friendly hug."

"Haha, very funny,"

By the time our little conversation was over, we had arrived at the staff office. And I was right to say that it was alot. There were two piles stacked a foot high each. As we left, the teacher in there said,

"Good luck," And went back to grading papers.

"Geez, how am I gonna get this home?" I asked, already out of breath.

"Don't worry! I'll help ya!" Natsu seemed to have no problem with carrying them at all. He was doing to with on hand in fact!

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and when I got home, I finished all of my makeup work within an hour.

"Next time, they shouldn't give me stuff I already know." I then spent the rest of the day cleaning my trashed house, and by the time it was done, It was already 9:45.

"I guess I should have dinner, and then go to bed." My nightmare seemed to be gone, because I didn't have it last night, so I really wasn't that afraid to go to sleep anymore.

My meal was rather simple, speghetti, red sauce, and a couple of meatballs. My mother taught me how to cook lots of things before she left, and I whatched cooking shows and stuff afterwards, so my knowledge of food expanded ten-fold.

After cleaning the kitchen up, I went up to my room, and changed into a black tank-top (I have like fifty) and some gray sweatpants. I fell into my bed, and immidiatly fell asleep.

* * *

_*Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean*_

"I hate having to move locations every week, it's SO ANNOYING!" The mysterious voice said, obviously very irritated.

"Diana, I told you, it's for the sake of our guild!" Another, annoyed, voice eccoed through the underwater cave.

"Anyways, is that Soki, going to help her realise her true power?"

"Yes, he will get close to her, and, when no one is looking, put a potion in her drink. It may take some time, but the concoction should...give her a little..._push_."

An evil laughter errupted throughout the cave.

The three evil wizards' plan, was set into motion.

All was in the hands of fate now.

* * *

_*Chloe's P.O.V.*_

The next day was fairly simple. The gang was extatic to see me, even though they had seen me the day before. And the new kid turned out to be really nice. Gray invited him to eat lunch with us, and he seemed to fit in. He also seemed to talk to me alot too. Natsu noticed this, so he pulled me aside from the rest of the group. He said,

"I think now is a good time to tell them."

"Hhmmm..." I thought about it for a moment. I didn't see a problem so I agreed.

The next thing I knew, we were standing in from of the table, and Natsu was getting everyone's attention (not the whole cafeteria, just our group).

"Hey guys! We have something to tell you." Natsu started. But before he could say anything else, Mirajane interrupted him,

"OMG! YOU GUYS ARE DATING! YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUUUUUUEEEE!"

"Uuuummm...How did you?..." I was astounded that she actually guessed correctly.

"Well I knew it was going to happen eventually, so when Natsu said that he had something to tell us, I just knew."

"Eeeeeekkk! Chlo-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Levy said as she ran into my arms.

"T-thanks?" I really didn't know what to say because I had never been in a serious relationship before.

And all the while, Natsu was just sitting there laughing his head off. I really wanted to kick him in the face, but was currently restricted to do so by the small, yet weirdly strong, Levy.

"OK Levy, I think that's enough." I said, trying to pry her off of me.

"Oh, sorry Chlo-chan, I got a little too excited."

After all of the commotion, Gray pulled me aside to talk.

"What's up Gray?" I asked confused.

"Well, you know those red heart-shaped letters you got in your locker?" I was shocked. _So he WAS the one who put them in there!_

"Uuhh, ya, what about them?"

"Uuumm, well...I was _kindatheonewhoputtheminthere._" He said it really fast, but I still caught it.

"I knew it!"

"Wait, you _knew_?!"

"Well, YA. I ruled out all of the other boys, and the only one left was you, so." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why are you going out with flame-brain?" He had a look of utter confusion on his face, when I said,

"Well, he may not be the most romantic person in the world, but, he...uuuggghhh...how do I say this? Uuuummmm...He...Picks me up when I'm down. He loves me because of me, and not because of my apearrence. He's the only light in my pitch-black world. He saved me from...myself...I love him for who he is, and he returns my love. It's just...ya...you get it." I ment every word of it too. Even though I pretended to hate everything, and everyone...It wasn't true. Becasue the one thing I didn't hate...was Natsu..._Woooooaaaahhh that just rhymed and I didn't even mean it to. Trippyyyyy!_

"I geuss I can't compete with that then...But that doesn't mean I won't try!" I could see the look of defeat and hurt in his eyes, but I didn't care. I had admitted that stuff to myself as much as I did to him.

"Anyways, we should probably get back to the others."

"Ya,"

When we got back to the table, Natsu practically tackled me into a bear hug. That's when I remembered. _HE HAS SUPER-HEARING AND PROBABLY HEARD EVERYTHING I JUST SAID!_

"I love you Chloe," _Yep, he definitly heard it..._

"I love you too Natsu," And there, in a high school cafeteria, we kissed in front of everyone, for the first time...

_Ok, so it wasn't the first time we've kissed, but it was the first time in front of people so it still counts!_

* * *

**A/N: Hey minna! I'm sorry if you've gotten bored and want some more drama, but I promise it's coming soon...maybe sooner than you think...*EVIL LAUGH EVIL LAUGH EVIL LAUGH!* OK, so Soki, is going to play a pretty big roll I think in this story, so I should probably add him to the character list huh? Oh! and I'm probably going to change the rating to M because I've got some ideas...Ideas no middle schooler should have...but I still have them, so you guys tell me if you want me to change the rating, or just put a warning label about the chapter with the explicit contents...Ya I'm probably just going to change the rating...GOMENESI! Any-whoo, I've got a roller-skating party for my show choir in like an hour in a half, and we're informally performing and I really don't want to because I have a solo, and my throat REAAAALLLLYYYYY hurts... So I'm gonna try to get out of it! See ya later minna!**

**-Swthart33**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE OK not really, still

**IMPROTANT NOTICE**

As some of you may have noticed, I changed my name from swthart33 to Scarletswthart33. I did this becaus eI thought it sounded a lot better than swthart33, and I use that name for like...EVERYTHING! So that's why I changed it. I also changed it because I needed a nickname for myself in my new story, Lie Detector. So ya, that's why I changed my name. Please don't het too mad at me! Love you minna! And see ya later!

**-Sacarletswthart33**


	11. Chapter 10 OH MY GOD!

**Chapter 10**

**OH MY GOD!**

* * *

_*Soki P.O.V.*_

"Hey guys! We have something to tell you." Natsu started. I was pretty sure I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it. _I'M supposed to be with Chloe, not YOU._

She may not remember me, but we knew eachother before her parents left. We were the best of friend, and did absolutely everything together. We went to the mall and the park, and just, everywhere. We were in middle school, and when I finally working up the courage to ask her out, her parents walked out on her. She was devastated. She didn't come to school anymore, and she barely talked to anyone. I tried seeing her multiple times, but her butler kept on saying that she didn't want any company. One time ,when I went, she answered the door. I tried talking to her, but she just told me to go away. The last time I went to her mansion, her butler told me that she moved out, and her parents were funding everything, but refused to see her. They just sent her tons of money every month. And, I never saw her again. But I knew her family secret. I don't even think she knows. But I do. And they told me that if I help unlock it inside her, she'll remember me and be with me again, just like old times. And I'm not leaving her side until she's mine again.

"OMG! YOU GUYS ARE DATING!? YAAAAAASSSS MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!" Mira suddenly burst out.

With all of the comotion and focus on those two, I decided that now was a good time to slip the potion into Chloe's drink. I quickly took the small vile out of my pocket, and poured all of it's red contents into her water bottle. The potion disolved into the water almost immidiatly, and no one even glanced my way.

* * *

_*A Few Days Later At School*_

_*Chloe's P.O.V.*_

"We should go to the beach." Natsu suddenly said.

"Well where did that come from?" I asked.

"Well, I wanna go to the beach with you and the gang this weekend. Ya know, since we have Saterday off."

"Oh, well, I don't have a problem with it. We'll just have to ask everyone else."

"Already done! Everyone is going! Elfman is even binging Evergreen!" _He knew I would say yes, didn't he?_

"I knew they had a thing!" I suddenly jumped up out of my seat. It was in between classes, so the teacher wasn't there yet. I did get some stares fom my classmates, though, but I didn't really care.

"I know right! It is SO obvious!" Natsu said, jumping out of his seat aswell.

Then my head started hurting. AGAIN. It had been hurting all week, ever since Natsu and I announced that we were dating, and I didn't have the slightest idea why.

**_You really don't know, do you?_**

_Know what?_

My brain was sending really weird signals to me, so I just sat down. Natsu was going to say something, but the teacher walked in, and made everyone sit down and be quiet. Natsu mouthed to me, _Are you OK?, _ which I responded back with, _Ya, my head just stated hurting again. __Oh OK._

"Miss Lepre, Mr. Dragneel, is there something you would like to say to the rest of the class?" Mr. Clive asked us. It was a little weird having him as a teacher, considering he was Cana's dad and all, but he was ok. We stayed silent, so he moved on with with a devilish smile, and said,

"Or should I call you, Mr. and Mrs. Dagneel?" I uncharactalistically blushed, and Natsu was blushing sightly also, but was laughing.

"Hmp!" I said, and turned my head towards the window with my arms crossed, and my eyes closed.

"Aaahhh, come on Chloe! I kind of like the sound of that!" _He's trying to get me to blush more. That bastard._

"I don't care Natsu! And I'm not falling for your stupid little trick either!"

"Aaaaawwwww, I just think it's really cute when you blush!" He said all flirty. Which made me blush even more. I couldn't take it much longer, so I just grunted, and buried my head in my arms. Natsu and the rest of the class, including Mr. Clive, were all laughing like mad men when the bell rang. _Wow, we waisted a whole 45 minutes. _ I shot out of my desk, and made a b-line for the door. I slammed it closed, to delay any Natsus that were following.

* * *

_*Friday, After School*_

"Alright! Is everyone here!" Mira asked with a bright smile on her face. We were meeting in the parking lot of the school, and were preparing to head down to the beach. We even rented a massive party bus for everyone to ride on.

_This is going to be fun._

**_Yes, yes it is._**

"Hai!" Everyone was with us, everyone being; Me, Natsu, Mira, Loke, Cana, Elfman, Evergreen, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Soki. Laxus, Fried, and Bixslow didn't want to come, so the only one from the Thunder God Tribe that was here was Evergreen. I didn't know why they called thamselves that, but Natsu just said that, that was their team name back at Fairy Tail. I really wanted to go there and meet everyone, but I couldn't since I didn't have any magic. I didn't dwell on it for too long.

"Alrighty then! Let's load onto the bus!" There were various *whoop*'s and *ya*'s from everyone as we loaded our stuff and ourselves onto the bus.

The bus was bigger than an 18 wheeler! It had couches, love seats, a bar with snacks and a tender, a disco ball, a bathroom, a seperate room for the bar tender, and even tinted windows so know one could see what we were doing.

"Wow," Was the only word I could utter. The lights were off or dimmed, and there was lazers and cool glow-y stuff everwhere. Then, the music turned up, as everyone was on, and we started off to the beach. The song that was playing was, _Don't _by Ed Sheeren.

"I love this song!" I shouted over the music to Natsu.

"Me too!" He said as we all started to sing along.

Ah, la, la, laa, la

I met this girl late last year

She said, "Don't you worry if I disapear."

I told her I'm not really lookin' for another mistake

I called an old friend thinkin' that the trouble would wait

But then I jumped right in

A week later returned

I reckon she was only lookin' for a lover to burn

But I gave her my time for two or three nights

Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right

I went away for months until our paths crossed again

She told me, "I was never lookin' for a friend."

Maybe you could swing by my room around ten

Baby, bring a lemon and a bottle of gin

We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM

Baby, if you wanted me then you should'a just said

She's singing,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

Don't fuck with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that, babe,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

Don't fuck with my love

I told her she knows

Take aim and reload

I don't wanna know that, babe,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

For a couple weeks I

Only want to see her

We drink away the days with a take-away pizza

Before a text-message was the only way to reach her

Now she's stayin' at my place and loves the way I treat her

Singing out Areatha

All over the track like a feature

And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either

But me and her we make money the same way

Four cities, two planes the same day

And those shows have never been what it's about

But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out

I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch

But we sould get on a plane

Or we'll be missin' it now

Wish I'd have written it down

The way that things played out

When she was kissin' him

How? I was confused about

She should figure it out while I'm sat here singing,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

Don't fuck with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that, babe,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

Don't fuck with my love

I told her she knows

Take aim and reload

I don't wanna know that, babe,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

On my hotel door

I don't even know if she knows what for

She was cryin' on my shoulda

Already told ya

Trust and respect is what we do this for

I never intended to be next

But you didn't need to take him to bed that's all

And I never really saw him as threat

Until you disapeared with him to have sex of course

It's not like we were both on tour

We were stayin' on the same fucking hotel floor

And I wasn't lookin' for a promise or commitment

But it was never just fun and I thought you were different

This is not the way you realize what you wanted

It's a bit too much

Too late if I'm honest

And all this time, god knows I'm singin'

_*Repeat twice*_

Ah, la, la, laa, la

Don't fuck with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that, babe,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

Don't fuck with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my home

I don't wanna know that, babe,

Ah, la, la, laa, la

"Woah, Chloe! I didn't know you were that great of a singer!" Levy exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not THAT good...OK maybe just a little!"

"Oh Chloe, you're sooooooo modest!" Cana said sacasticlly

"Ha, ha, Cana. Now, when are we getting to the beach?" I asked.

"Oh, it's about...Four hous away." Mira said innocently.

"WHAT?! What beach are we going to?"

"We're going to the one at the southern tip of Japan." Loki said.

"Why, exactly?"

"Because It'll be the warmest there. And don't worry, I've booked us rooms in the best resort!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh...well...OK then!"

* * *

We danced and sang and ate until we finally got to the resort. It was called, Atlantis, and it was certainly amazing.

"Wwwwoooooaaaahhhh!" Everyone except Natsu, Mira, and Loki exclaimed.

"Have you quys been here before?" I asked in an uncharacteristically sweet voice.

"Ya, we come here pretty often!" They all said in unison.

"Oh, OK!" The sweet voice was still there, and it was starting to irritate me.

_Jesus, after this, I need to stop hanging out with these people so much...They're rubbing off on me and I don't like it._

**_I don't like it either, trust me. They're all annoying._**

_Ya, we should really stop being friends with them._

**_Definitly. We should go back into the darkness. And soon. Or else we'll be stuck in this dreaded light forever._**

_Mhm. I want to go back to the way things were before. I liked it better that way._

**_Me too._**

_I bet Natsu put us in a room together though._

**_Probably. He seems really attached to you._**

_Totally, I don't even know why I started dating him._

**_Becuse of these people...they've...changed us._**

_And not in a good way. If there is good change._

**_Once we get to our room, tell Natsu you want some privacy, and go into the bathroom._**

_Mhm._

**_I'll tell you more then._**

By the time I finished talking to myself, we had already checked in, and were standing in a hallway, while Natsu was telling everyone where and who they would be sharing a room with.

"OK! 201 is Loke, Soki, and Gray's room, 202 is Mira, Erza, and Cana's room, 203 is Elfman and Evergreen's room, 204 is Levy and Gajeel's room, and 205 is me and Chloe's room."

Everyone went into their respective rooms with little to no complaint, except for Elfman and Evergreen who insisted that nothing was happening between them. But, we all just rolled our knowing eyes, and ignored them.

Once Natsu closed the door behind us, I said,

"Hey Natsu, could you go out into the hall for a minute? I want some privacy for a little while."

"OK?" He asked more than stated.

As soon as he closed the door with a click, I rushed to the bathoom, and slammed the door shut.

_OK, now what?_

**_First, turn on the shower._**

I worked quickly, as I turned the knobs below the shower head.

**_Now, look at yourself in the mirror, and wait._**

I did as I was told, and looked in the mirror.

_What, am I supposed to- OH MY GOD!_

In the mirror, I saw what was supposed to be me. But I didn't recognize her. My already long, wavy hair, was all the way down to my butt, and was wavyer and curlyer than ever before. My bangs cascaded down to my waist, and covered my left eye. My calic was still there, making my bangs look like they were floating past my face. I had long, pointy ears, and black, convoluted ram horns, that started at my hair line, and grew towards the back of my head, then swirled to the outside. But the three things that scared me the most, were the black, devil tail, my eyes, and the wings. Not just any wings either. They were thin, fairy-like wings, and were shaped like butterfly wings that swirled inward at the tips of the bottom and top. They looked like they were made of black and purple swirling lines, that branched out in all directons, getting smaller, and more complex, as they went farther outwards. My eyes were a deep, almost black, purple. I looked like something out of a video game.

"What am I?" I asked aloud.

**_You are a dark fairy. Of course, you have not transformed fully yet. I've only created this image, so you would know what you would look like when it is complete._**

_Will I be able to switch back to how I look now?_

**_Of course. But when you are in your human form, you may notice that you ears will be slightly pointier. Like this._**

The image in the mirror suddenly changed, and everything was back to normal. Except my ears. They were still pointed, just not as dramatically as before.

_When will my transformation be complete?_

**_I, do not know._**

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNN. Cliffhanger! Kinda, sorta, not really, but cliffhanger! And I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in like, a week, but my mom is in college (she went back) and she does a lot of her school work on the computer. And my laptop broke so I have to use hers. So, making up for my week of nothing, I gave you this super duper long chapter! Yaaaa! Scarlet is awesome! Not really, but still! Anyways, hope you have an amazing day minna! Bye!**

**-Scarletswthart33**


	12. Chapter 11 My Dragon

**Chapter 11**

**My Dragon**

* * *

_When is my transformation complete?_

**_I do not know._**

_..._

There was silence for a minute. Well except for the shower. But nothing was being said in my mind.

No voice.

No thinking.

Nothing.

Then,

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DETACH MYSELF FROM THESE PEOPLE!_

**_Yes you do._**

_What?_

**_You've done it before, what's so different about now?_**

_..._

_You're right. I have done this before. It's simple. I'll just move again, and never speak to them._

**_Yes, that's exactly what you need to do._**

After my parents left me, I pretty much detached myself from the rest of the world. I cut off all of the ties to my friends, who really just wanted to hang out with me because of my money. I even detached myself from the rest of my family. I didn't speak to anyone but my staff, and I normally just sat in my room all day. My parents owned this big company, they didn't actually do anything, they were just the owners, that's why we were so close. Until they left me all alone when I was ten. And, it may not seem like it, but I do remember Soki. I just didn't recognize him at first, because he changed his name, and died his hair blue. He was my best friend. But I don't need friends. Never did, never will. So, my parents sent me 1 million dollars every month, and a letter every year. The last one I got told me that they were getting divorced. But I didn't really care. They don't care about what I do, so why should I care about what they do? I shouldn't. And I don't. It's their fault I'm like this. It's their fault that I hate myself so much. But I'm still gonna make the regret ever leaving me. By the time I moved out of my mansion, and decided to go back to school, I was supposed to be in the eighth grade. I already knew almost everything about almost every subject, but I still had to go to normal school like the rest of my peers. So, when I went to my new school, I decided to try and make a few friends. It didn't turn out so well. They, again, only wanted to befriend me because of my money, and when I didn't give them what they wanted, they bullied and beat me up. But I still went, and after my freshman year, I moved, and well, here I am. Stupid highchool.

"Chloe! You done yet? Everyone is waiting to go down to the beach for a bonefire!" I recognised the voice as Natsu, and replied,

"Ya! Just a sec!" I replied nonchalantly.

_No need to cause suspicion, right?_

**_Right._**

I quickly turned off the shower, and ran into the bedroom to put on my brand new swim suit. It was a strapless bikini, and was completely black, except for the purple bow in the centre of my large bosom, and the purple bows on my hips. I swiftly pulled my hair into a pony tail-leaving my bangs down to cover my left eye as always-put on a black cover-up dress, and slipped on some purple flip-flops. Ya, you could say that black and purple were my favorite colours.

I walked out of our room, to find everyone already in the hallway waiting.

"Hey, I never asked, why didn't Wendy come with us?" I just remembered that she wasn't with us in the parking lot.

"Oh, she said something about spending the weekend with some kid named...Romeo, was it?" Cana anwsered.

"Huuuuhhh! Wendy went on a date and didn't tell me!? That girl!" Mirajane huffed angerly.

"Calm down Mira, I'm sure we'll get all of the juicy details when she gets back!" Cana said, already drinking her booze.

"Alright! Let's get to the beach! I want to catch some girls." Loke said suductively.

"Oh get over yourself." Gray scoffed as we entered the elevator.

* * *

When we got down to the beach, the sun was just starting to set. It was the most beautiful th- _NO IT WASN'T! I HATE EVERYTHING, YOU DO NOT ENJOY THE SUNSET CHLOE!_

**_Oh come on Chloe! You can enjoy some things! Lighten up a bit!_**

_This coming from the person who told me to go back into the darkness._

**_Weeeelllll...I never said that you can't enjoy some things and be in the darkness at the same time! Like other people's pain! I love seeing others in pain!_**

_...You are a bigger sadist than I thought...on the other hand, you're my sub-consious, so that means I'm a sadist too! _

**_Then you understand! Enjoy the sunset! It's the sun's way of accepting the darkness!_**

_You're right!_

"Woow...beautiful." Natsu said beside me.

"Ya, I love the sunset." I said, looking out on the horizion.

"I didn't mean the sunset," I turned to look at him, and saw that he was looking right at me.

"I ment you." He said sweetly. _Aaaaannndddd I'm blushing again aren't I?_

**_Yup._**

You know what happens next. We kissed, for a long time, Mira got pictures and a video of our "romatic moment", the guys, not including Loke, screamed "Get a room!", and Loke, being the stupid playboy he is, fake cried along with Gray, who just sat there looking depressed while shouting at us with Gajeel, Elfman, and Soki. I just ignored all of them while Natsu laughed his ass off. I rolled my eyes and took off my cover-up dress.

"Ooooo, Chloe, love you're bathing suit!" Cana said. I could tell that she was already starting to get drunk by the way she walked. Stumbling almost ever step of the way.

"Thanks Cana!" I said, flashing a fake smile at her. I really didn't care whether anyone liked it or not, I just don't want to arrouse any suspicion.

"Alright! Let's get this bonefire goin'!" Yelled a very excited Gray. I then saw a humongous bonfire pit on the sand, and on it, were pieces of wood, constructed into a hunormous t-p. Gray, Natsu, Loki, Gajeel, Elfman, and Soki all picked up torches from the bag that Natsu brought, and went over to him to light them. It was the most terrific thing I had ever seen! Natsu lit his finger with fire, and touched each of the torches. In America, where I moved from, everyone thought magic was just a myth. That's why I didn't believe Gray when he told me about their powers. But now, I'm seeing it with my own eyes! I slowly walked over to where Natsu was, possesed by the light of the fire. I reached out my hand to touch it, and when I did, it didn't burn me.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Natsu asked eyeing me curiously. Then he saw what I was doing.

"Woah! It doesn't burn you?" I shook my head no, and everyone came over to see what Natsu was talking about.

"Chloe? What are yo- CHLOE THAT'S DANGEROUS, STOP!" Gray shouted.

"It doesn't hurt." I said simply.

"What do you mean it doesn't hurt?" Cana said, reaching out to touch the fire as well.

"OUCH! Well, it certainly hurts me!" She said, with a slight burn mark on her finger.

"Well, then why doesn't it hurt you?" Natsu asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know, I mean, it's not like I have any magic. In America, everyone thought that magic was just some fairy tale." I said, still enchanted by the magical fire.

"Well," Natsu said putting his finger out,"I don't know why it doesn't hurt you, but I do know that I can do this now!" He suddenly pulled me into a hug. But before I could squirm my way out, he set me and his whole body on fire.

"NATSU DON'T DO THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL HURT THE REST OF HER BODY OR NOT!" Levy screamed. The others started to panic, but Natsu extinguished the fire, and I turned out unscathed.

"How...what?!" Everyone screamed.

"Well, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I screamed, everyone just looked at me for a second, but they started yelling and screaming things like, "Ya!" and, "I don't know what just happened but OK!" Loki took out the Beats Pill he brought, and plugged it into his phone. He played artists like Ed Sheeren, P!nk, Halestorm, Metallica, Three Days Grace, and Evenescence. I didn't know some of the songs, but they were still good. For most of the night, we just sang, ate, drank, and danced around the fire. Some of us even went into the water, but I didn't. Until Natsu freaking picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and flung me into the water. He got in aswell, and got splash attacked by me. But, he just grabbed me by the waist, and slammed his lips against mine. I was suprised at first, but I kissed him back. After about a minute of kissing I pulled away for air. And I really wasn't in the mood to kiss anymore.

"I'm gonna go sit down." I said.

"OK, I'll come too." He replied breathlessly. We went back up to the others, hand in hand, and sat on a big rock that just happened to be beside the bonefire pit. I lied my head down on his shoudler, and started playing with his hands. _I'm going to miss him._

**_I know, I am too. But we have to leave._**

_But..._

**_*Sigh*...I know you do._**

_I'm sorry Natsu. **I'm sorry Natsu.** _(Said at the same time.)

He lied his head on mine, and played with my hands as I played with his. Little did we know, two boys were fuming at another one of our "romantic moments", but it was their fault that they didn't do anything about it. And Mira, Cana, and Erza were squeeling and awwing at us. They were also taking pictures. LOTS of pictures. Gajeel and Levy were dancing together, and Elfman and Evergreen were nowhere to be found. They really didn't realize how obvious it was that they went somewhere to makeout or worse. Knowing Ever of course. She was vicious, and probably not just in conversation *wink, wink*.

A slow song came on, and three boys got really excited. I bet you can't guess who? Natsu, Gray, and Soki of course! They were all planning to ask me to dance, but someone beat them to it.

"Chloe, would you do me the honour of having this dance?" Loke asked in a prince-like manor.

"Why of course, sir. I would be delighted." I replied in a moking proper tone. As he took my hend and helped me up, I looked back at Natsu. His jaw went slack, and hung off of his face. I just laughed, as he looked at me in a mocking mean face. As we walked towards the fire, I made a pouty face at him. And, being the little kid he is, Natsu crossed his arms and looked to the side like a little baby. I laughed again, as Loke put his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We danced for the whole song, and another slow song came on afterwards. Before Loke could snag me again, Natsu grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. He put his arms down slightly lower than Loke did, and pulled me into his body. I slung my arms around his neck, as we started to sway back and forth.

"You could have been a little more gentle." I said, looking at him in a sarcastic manor.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I steal the princess from the prince a little too soon? Nawww I don't think so." Natsu humored.

"Well if I'm the princess, and Loke's the prince, then what does that make you?" I asked, also being sarcastic.

"The dragon." He said, blowing some fire behind me.

"Of course." I whispered, as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck,

"My dragon."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww isn't that just sweeeettt? Well things are gonna get mixed up soon enough. Yes, very soon, MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cough, cough* Sorry... Anyways, thanks for reading minna! It makes me happy!**

**-Scarletswthart33**


	13. Chapter 12 Water slides!

**Chapter 12**

**Water slides!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that one more time?" A sweet voice said. I looked up from Natsu's neck to see Mira, Levy, Erza and Cana, all crowded around us, with a microphone, camera, and lights.

"Woooowww, Mira, thanks for ruining the moment!" Natsu pouted.

"Oh, pleaaaassseee," Mira said sarcastically.

"Uuuuuummmm, what's going on?" I asked, still in Natsu's arms.

"It's a surprise!" The trio said simultaniously.

"OK? Well, then if we're done here, then I'm going back to the room, I'm tired." It was about one o'clock in the morning, and I was beat.

"Ya, me too. You guys stay and hang out some more." Natsu decided, letting go of me and grabbing my hand.

"OK! Just don't do anything too naughty once you get there." Levy teased. I disregarded it and rolled my eyes, as Natsu said,

"Awwwww, I was really looking forward to doing some stuff too!" He started pouting as I froze. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_

**_I think he was being sarcastic._**

_But what if he wasn't?!_

**_Then have fuuunnn!_**

_AAAAAAAGHGGHHGGHGHGH!_

They all stared at him in disbelief, as I was about to faint. Then he started laughing his ass off. I was so pissed, that I let go of his hand, grabbed the nearest bag I saw, and started hitting him with it.

"Ow, ow, OUCH! Geez Chloe, it was just a joke! I swear!" He said, still laughing. I just huffed, threw the bag down, grabbed my stuff, and stormed off in the direction of the resort.

"Chloe! Wait for me!" I heard Natsu scream. I ignored him, and kept walking. I made it all the way to our room without him catching me. He was probably still in the elevator, so I decided to take a good look around. The room had red walls, with tan moldings. It had two windows on the back wall, decorated with satin curtains. The bathroom, was a medium blue, and had white moldings. It had a shower and bath, and overall was pretty big. Back in the bedroom was a kitchenette, with a microwave, mine -fridge, cabinets, sink, and small counter, and a dresser with a TV. But the most amazing thing about the room was the bed. It had a fluffy red comforter, with white satin sheets. The pillows were the fluffiest I had felt in a long time, and had white satin covers to match the sheets. Me and Natsu's suitcases were neatly placed in a corner, probably by a member of the staff. I was so amazed by the room, I didn't notice Natsu coming in, and watching me by the door. When I was least expecting it, he slowly came over to me, and hugged me from behind. I did a little jump, before I realized it was Natsu. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, and pulled close. I asked,

"Natsu, how tall are you?"

"6'1", why?"

"Just wondering." _Wow he really is taller than me by a lot..._

"Hey Chloe, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Even though we've only been dating for about a week, I feel like we've been together forever. And..." He trailed off.

"What is it Natsu?"

"I think I'm in love with you." I tensed up. I didn't know what to do. How could I leave him if I felt the same? He seemed to notice the change, and quickly said,

"But it's OK if you don't love me back yet. Because I'll make you fall, just like you made me." I felt relieved at the statment. But what did he mean? I realized that it was silly of me to think that I could love anyone. I can't. Natsu twirled me around and hugged me. And I hugged him back. Why, I don't know, I just, did. He pulled away, looked me in the eye, and smiled. He said to himself,

"Ya, you're gonna fall in love with me, like I fell in love with you." It made me smile. Again, I don't know why, I just did. He bent down, wrapped his hands around my waist, and kissed me. I kissed back, and put my hands on his neck. Natsu pressed his body to mine, and deepened the kiss. To deepen it further, I leaned into him, and ran my hands through his hair. He supported me in his arms. We just stood there kissing for what seemed like eternity, and finally broke apart for air. Breathlessly, I said,

"We should probably go to bed." To which he replied,

"Ya," We untangled ourselves from each other, and made our way over to our suitcases. I pulled out some underwear, my favorite plaid sweatpants (which I had like, ten of them), and a black tank-top. Natsu just got some sweatpants that looked exactly like mine, just red, and some underwear as well.

"Hey! We're matching!" Natsu said cheerfully. I just rolled my eyes, and went into the bathroom to quickly change. When I came out, I saw that Natsu was already in his pants, but didn't have a shirt on. I didn't really didn't care, because I had slept with him shirtless before. We walked over to the bed in silence, and got under the covers. I lied with my back towards Natsu and the door. He inched his way toward me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, we decided to go to the water park with the others. It was absolutely humongous! It stretched out as far as I could see! There was a pool, huge water slides, and lots of juice bars!

_**Wow, this place si pretty impressive.**_

_Ya. Totally._

**_Hey let's go on that one first!_**

_Which one? You're in my head so I can't see if you're pointing._

**_The big blue one!_**

_That's the biggest one in here!_

**_Ya so?_**

_...LET'S DO IT!_

As soon as I agreed with my conscience, I darted off into the direction of _The Water Phantom_, which was the big blue waterslide that me and myself were talking about.

"Chloe, where are you going?" Natsu yelled at my back.

"_The Water Phantom!_" I yelled back over my shoulder. I soon as I arrived at the waterslide, I noticed that they were just opening so there was no line!

_Talk about lucky!_

**_I know_**_ **right! **_

I dashed up the stairs and as soon as I got to the top, I was faced with a young handsome guy around my age. He seemed to be working the slide, and told me,

"You need a partner to ride this ride." He gestured up to the sign above the slide that said,

'Two people at a time'.

"Natsu" I yelled over the railing.

"Get you're ass over here and quick! Before a line forms!"

"Coming Chloe!" He yelled back.

"My boyfriend's coming so don't worry!" I said with a slight smile.

_Wait sis I just smile?!_

**_I think you did._**

_Aaaahhhh I need to get away from these people soon! They're changing me too much!_

**_I can agree with that._**

After I finished my little "talk" with myself, Natsu had made it up to me.

"I'm...here..." He said between breaths.

"Good, now we can go!" I said before sitting down at the top of the slide.

"Wait what?!" He yelled.

"Well why else did you think I called you up here?" I deadpanned.

"Well...I don't know?"

"Whatever just come on! I want to ride it already!"

"Fine, fine, fine. I could never say no to you anyways."

"I know." I said as he sat down behind me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist as the guy said,

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey minna! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, and I'm not going to lie to you about the reason why either. I got lazy. Lazy is me and I'm sorry for it. Anyways, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Hahahah! Oh how I love doing this to you. Ok well that's all, see you later!**

**-Scarlet**


	14. AN no one likes these sry

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**No one likes them it's REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT**

OK, I know no one likes author's notes but I'm sorry OK. So I'm going to redo this entire fan fiction. It didn't really come out the way I wanted it to (Chloe's personality, some of the story line, the speed, ect.) so I'm just gonna start from scratch. I'm not going to delete this one, so it will still be here so I can refer to some of the dialog and such. I'm gonna try and change a lot of the story line because it really didn't go in the direction I wanted it to. And I'm gonna add some characters back (Lucy, Lissana, and Juvia) and take some characters out (Sting, Soki). I'm also gonna add in Chloe's best friends from my other fan fiction, _The Dark Fairies_. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting some of you, but I just don't feel right about this story anymore, so I'm just gonna start over. Love you all and I hope you're not too upset.

**-Scarlet**


End file.
